There is conventionally used a technique of providing a temporary storage device accessible faster than a nonvolatile semiconductor memory and increasing access speed by causing the temporary storage device to store data stored in the nonvolatile semiconductor memory.
In this conventional access speed-up technique, out of continuous data stored in the nonvolatile semiconductor memory, data to be accessed next is stored in the temporary storage device in advance. Access to the continuous data is executed for the temporary storage device.